The disclosure relates to encryption/decryption methods, and more particularly to encryption/decryption methods for a memory device.
For optimizing peripheral add-on cards, control chips of such cards typically require that dedicated drivers or applications run properly under operating systems of host computers. It is also noted that recently integrated circuit (IC) design has a tendency towards multi-function and System-On-Chip (SOC) implementation to fulfill various client requirements.
Accordingly, the control chips of peripheral add-on cards are generally provided with a non-volatile memory interface to access customized code and information in a non-volatile memory under control of the dedicated drivers or applications. As a result, peripheral add-on card vendors may differentiate their products for a variety of target markets by different programming and definition.
Nevertheless, traditional ways lack a secure mechanism to read/write non-volatile memories. Because there is no encryption mechanism, critical data and codes in the non-volatile memory are vulnerable to reverse engineering and illegal copy. If unauthorized access to such valuable information has occurred, data stored in the peripheral add-on card is easily available to unauthorized users.